


Stop, Wait A Minute

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Captain Freaking Amerca, M/M, NOT COOL, Peter do you wanna fight, Peter is Not Impressed, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, Wade is just sleepy, what is Peter was like, when Tony was all, why would you do that, wow dude no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter doesn't even pause as the dial tone ends, “We hate Tony Stark now,” and he is definitely not whining, nope.</p><p>There's a snort from the other end of the line as a sleepy voice agrees, “Stark's a son of a bitch.”</p><p>Or the one where Pete's kind of (totally) unimpressed by Tony Stark and his 'I do what I want' shenanigans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop, Wait A Minute

\---

Peter listens to May chatter happily about an internship that didn't exist and _wow she is going to be so disappointed when that doesn't work out,_ leaning casually against the wall next to the window as he watches Stark leave in one of his overly flash cars and fu- _fudge_ Peter is never going to be able to de-nigh that Stark was here now, what was that guys problem anyway. You know, apart from the whole _Captain freaking America going AWOL._

Turing from the retreating billionaire _asshole_ genius that had left as suddenly as he'd arrived, Peter turned towards his room heading to dig out his phone from his school bag, throwing a quick excuse about homework and really wanting to keep his grades up now, with the Strak wing and everything, you know, to his Aunt.

Finding the battered phone in the bottom of his bag, _typical_ , Peter quickly scrolled to the right number and held the phone to his ear, fingers brushing an obnoxious sticker of a unicorn _and wouldn't Flash love that_ , courtesy of the person he was currently calling and flopped back on to his bed.

Peter doesn't even pause as the dial tone ends, “We hate Tony Stark now,” and he is definitely not whining, nope, “Get on board or the sexting stops.”

There's a snort from the other end of the line as a sleepy voice agrees, “Stark's a son of a bitch.”

Peter just sighs, “Like, I know right?!”

There's a pause as quiet muttering and the sound of movement fills the comfortable silence. “Wait isn't Iron Ass your, like, second favourite Avenger.”

Peter makes a noise of denial, “He's not even in my top ten supers any more, Wade.”

The merc snorts, “Sure, sure.” He easily agrees with his boyfriend, there's shuffling on the other end of the line and Peter knows Wade well enough to know he's muttering to his boxes before asking, “What's he done now?”

Peter throws out a hand, ever the dramatic and curling on to his side, “ _Oh my God, you're never going to believe it right-”_

_\---_

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a tumblr post a while back that had Steve and Bucky on their phones and it was like, 'hey baby' 'we hate Stark get on board Buck or the sexting stops' 'Starks a motherfucker' or something like that and I've been thinking about it like, such funny so i just had to write this the idea was just knocking about in my brain.
> 
> Shout out to OutlawQueenAsLove down in the comments for telling me that it was originaly a scene in 'How i Met Your Mother'!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Stop, Wait a Minute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651269) by [lilacsandlostlovers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsandlostlovers/pseuds/lilacsandlostlovers)




End file.
